A Little Trip Goes a Long Way
by vindictive-much
Summary: Marc loves Justin, and things get awkward when they end up in a compromising position. Too bad they're interrupted. Marc:Justin.


**A Little Trip Goes a Long Way**

Summary: Marc loves Justin, and things get awkward when they end up in a compromising position. Too bad they're interrupted. Marc:Justin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Throwing pens across the room to watch him bend over, always smiling around him, praising him for his compitence and actually admitting that he was over-qualified for interning, these things and so many more were the sometimes not so subtle hints Marc had been giving Justin over the past week and a half. Hints that he was starting to fall for the boy. Marc assumed that it was simply because Justin was sort of like a young version of him, since Marc was a bit of a narcisist, but... there was something else about him. Something alluring about the boy. He was so... innocent, and sometimes unbelievably naive about life in the real world and his own sexual orientation. Just yesterday Justin asked him, "What's a sixty-nine position?" apparently some creep that went to the same school as Justin had propositioned him. The posessive side of Marc wanted to find this little rat and beat him senseless, and the perverse and lusting side of Marc, the one his heart was on, was tempted to offer Justin a demonstration.

Marc knew that even if Justin miraculously felt the same way about him, he couldn't do the things he longed to do to him. Justin was still only a child, and it wouldn't be right. Marc knew, though, that he would never use Justin. A very powerful emotion, possibly love, often overpowered his mind when Justin was around. People were often baffled about why Marc was so nice to Justin, a naive little intern from Queens. Marc was a different person around Justin. Around him he didn't have to put up a front and pretend that everything was okay and that he could care less about him. Around Justin, Marc was able to admit to him and himself that maybe he was insecure about himself and his life. Whatever it was, it was why Justin was so dear to Marc. That was why Marc feared the affect that other people had on the boy.

Marc could tell that Justin was troubled. He was a lost and displaced soul that hid his pain behind a cheery attitude and a beautiful smile. Marc had been able to get beyond that a couple of times, seeing Justin's heart. He was indeed lost. That was why Marc was so scared for the boy and of what other people could do to him mentally and physically. If some bastard attempted to take advantage of Justin's vulnerability, Marc just knew he wouldn't take it lightly. He, unlike some other people might, would never do such a thing. That kind of tactic was even below him... wow, he'd actually found something that was below him.

The only person that knew was Amanda. She was his best friend and he could tell her anything, but that wasn't how it happened. She found out in a very embarrassing way. They had been at his place watching High School Musical, and while he was in the other room talking on the phone to what's-his-name, who had called to ask him out yet again, Amanda found something amidst a bunch of paper Marc had left on his coffee table. It was a poem Marc had written about Justin. It sucked because he had no literary talent whatsoever, but the emotions spoken of in the poem were real. They were what Marc felt for Justin, and what he may some day tell him, but not for quite a while. Marc was actually keeping track of the time from now until Justin was legally an adult. There was a bit over four years left before then.

Marc was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that familiar sweet voice say curiously, "What are you doing, Marc?" he turned his head to see Justin looking over his shoulder at what was on the computer screen.

"Nothing..." Marc answered, quickly clicking off the site. Marc had recently taken to going to a phyciatric website and reading articles about things like pedophilia and age differences in relationships. It was the closest Marc would ever go to setting foot in an actually therapists office. It somewhat eased his anxiety over his attraction to the little boy, but also put some fear in him, like the possibility of Justin only wanting him because of father issues. Marc had currently been reading an article about statuatory rape before spacing out. Technically if right now he pulled Justin into his lap and proceeded to make love to him, it would be rape even if the sex was consensual just because Justin was under the age of consent.

"Probably nothing. You seemed pretty out of it when I came in" Justin commented. Marc closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even something as simple as the boy's warm breath on his neck and their close proximity made him fight himself for control over his next action. He simply got up and stepped a few feet away. He had no idea just how worried he had made the boy.

"Marc, is something wrong?" Justin asked. Marc just loved the way Justin said his name. In general the way he talked was cute as hell. Marc looked at Justin, seeing worry in his brown eyes. As the boy walked over to him Marc felt uneasy. He was alreay excited, and he was worried about what he would do if Justin continued his unintentional enticement.

Before Marc had a chance to think further, Justin tripped on a loose shoelace and fell. He was close enought to Marc to grab onto him, pulling him down with him. Marc landed on his back, looking up at the ceiling in utter shock. That was when he became aware of what position he was in with Justin. The boy was on top of him, and... his stomach was pressed against his crotch. Justin simply looked at Marc with a nervous sort of smile on his face. Was he... blushing?

Curiousity got the better of Justin. Whether or not Marc's arousal had been caused by him, Justin was in the situation he had dreamed of being in since he met Marc. He had an oppertunity that he was definitely not going to waste. As Marc saw Justin get up on his knees, he feared the worst. He feared that now Justin was disgusted with him, but he was wrong. Justin shifted his position so that he was now sitting on Marc's arousal, "Is that because of me?" he asked. Marc simply nodded. When Justin didn't get off of him and walk away disgusted, Marc took that as a good sign.

_"Say something, damn it!"_ he thought. Before he could even open his mouth, Justin kissed him. Nothing too passionate, just a quick peck on the lips. Marc was speechless. Justin had just kissed him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he brought a hand to the back of Justin's head, bringing his lips to the boy's and kissing him. The kiss lasted longer this time and Justin, taking a chance, opened his mouth, allowing Marc's tongue enterance. He tried his best to keep up with Marc, who was obviously skilled at the art of making out, while this was Justin's first kiss.

Marc surprised Justin when he moaned as soon as Justin started squirming in his embrace. Justin caught on quickly to the fact that he had the upper hand in this situation and began grinding against Marc's hard cock. Okay, maybe Marc had one thing about Justin wrong. Right now Justin was behaving far from innocent. Justin was starting to get aroused as well, and Marc was aware of it as one of his hands made their way down the boy's chest and stomach to rest at the hem of his pants. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew they wanted this, and both of them were ignoring the fact that anyone could walk in on them.

"OH MY GOD!!" they heard from the doorway. They looked to see Amanda standing there shocked. Justin was mortified that he and Marc had been caught doing this, and by Amanda of all people! Marc was just annoyed at being interrupted. Amanda's shocked expression turned into a sly grin as she said, "Looks like the chicken hawk finally got his talons on the baby chickie"

"Go away, Amanda..." Marc said, obviously frustrated.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" she said before she exited the room. Somehow Marc actually believed her. Amanda always came through about stuff like this.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here" Justin said nervously, getting off of Marc. Marc was a bit disappointed about not getting to fuck Justin yet, but he understood that Justin was worried about getting caught, and he was right. They should probably save the love making for some other time. Marc put his arms around Justin and kissed him gently. He loved the boy and he would do anything for him, just to see him smile and to make sure he didn't have to feel sadness. Yes, he was now sure that overpowering emotion was love.


End file.
